I'm Coming Home
by FireAlice14789
Summary: I did lots of stupid things in my lifetime. Running across the country to find a father I've never met; a stupid plan. Not leaving when I had the chance; a very stupid decision. And falling in love with him; well that my most stupid idea. Sometimes I wonder what would my life be like if I never learned those forgotten secrets. But in the end, I don' t regret any of it.


**Authors Note: This is a story I wrote a few months ago. I finally decided to publish it and see if anyone actually likes it. So here it is. **

* * *

I'm Coming Home

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming

* * *

Ever since I could remember, it had always been my mom and I living on our own. We lived in a small village in the countryside. My mom, Yuka Azumi never mentioned my father and I was too little to care. When other girls had tea parties with their daddy, I dressed my teddy bear and played imaginary games. When fathers came to cheer at their daughters' soccer games, I hung out with the coach and went to eat howalon (my favorite candy) with my mom afterwards. In short, my dad was never a big part of my life.

But when I turned 16 years old, I decided I needed to know who my dad was. I was sure if I were to meet him, he would come back and we would live happily like all the other families. So it was decided; I was finally going to find and meet my dad. My mother was only going to discourage me so there was no point in asking her. There was only one option left and that was running away.

First, I searched my mom's room to find any clues about the whereabouts of my dad. I gave myself a pat on the back when I found an empty envelope with an address written across it. I knew it was my father because one summer afternoon I had pestered my mom until she finally agreed to give me his name. _Izumi Yukihira, _I got my last name him from, that was the only thing I had from him. I was speechless when I saw the name of the city. He lived in Tokyo, Japan! I grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and ran to my room. Grabbing my passport, I packed a few essentials, such as my toothbrush and some spare clothes. I then trudged with my heavy bag down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I stored my lifetime savings. I had at least a thousand yen saved up from summer jobs and birthday money.

That was it; I was ready to find my dad. I knew what I had done as soon as the door closed. My walk slowed down as I tried to push the guilt away. For the first time, I was leaving mum. She would be so hurt and disappointed. It is all for the greater good, my inner conscience replied. I reached the bus stop in a few minutes. The bus driver gave me a suspicious look (he was probably wondering why I was travelling across the country alone) but resentfully let me on when I showed him my ticket. I grabbed a seat by a nice old woman and plugged in my earphones; I was planning to sleep the rest of the way.

* * *

After waking up hours later in a cramped bus full of crying babies, I finally arrived at my destination. Since I was a teenage girl, the first thing I did when I got off the bus was check my cell phone. My eyes widened when they adjusted to the 4x2 screen. I had 19 voice mails, 42 missed calls, and 78 text messages all from friends and family.

I had left a note for my mama and knew she would worry but this was a bit too extreme. _I guess I better hurry and find dad so I can get back to her faster_, I thought.

The hot sun burned on the back of my neck. I looked around and realized that all of the other passengers had left. Quickly, I pulled out the envelope with the small address scrawled on it. I stopped a taxi and soon I was on my way to my dad, Izumi Yukihira house. Immediately upon seeing the house, I thought the driver had brought me to the wrong place. A metal gate leading into a huge mansion stood in front of me.

"Um excuse me is this the right place? It seems...a bit big," I asked the taxi man.

He chuckled while answering, "Sorry miss, and this is the address you gave me. Don't worry, everything around here is big."

I then noticed a mailbox with my daddy's name on it, proving the driver right. After paying him, I stood in front of the gates. I was still getting over the fact that my dad lived in a mansion as big as the moon. Pushing the cold metal bars aside I walked through front yard. Sakura flowers danced in the light breeze while the birds sang along. The water fountain in front the building was a huge waterfall, gushing water everywhere. _My dad has a good taste in landscaping, _I thought.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about my appearance. What if my dad thought I looked too poor and ugly to be his daughter? Most people I met always complimented me on my natural beauty. My height was 5'7", which is normal in our town. Long and auburn luscious hair contrasted with my big brown eyes. Soft pink lips greeted my perfect white teeth. The bright sun glistened on my naturally light tan skin. I took a glance to see what I was wearing and I wished I hadn't. I was wearing my favorite floral printed shorts along with a white tank top. I had topped the outfit off with a few bracelets and my worn out Converse Shoes. Not to mention, I was lugging around my heavy duffle bag. The voice inside me commented, _you came this far, may as well continue_.

Nervously, I pushed open the gates and walked eagerly to the front door. I paused I when was inches away from ringing the bell. A storm of feelings overcame me. I felt like going back and that pretending this had never happened. It was too late now. Ignoring my trembling hand, I rang the doorbell. Slowly, a man opened the door and I was star struck. He had the exact same features as me; from the broad shoulders to the twinkling in the eyes. The only thing that set us apart were the smiles; mine stretched across my face and he just didn't have one. We stared at each other for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your daughter, Mikan Yukihira," I stuttered, as water pooled up in my eyes.

He gaped at me. "Mikan? Is that really you? Is your mom here too?"

I was about to answer when a small voice cut me off.

"Daddy, who is it?" squealed a small boy.

I looked between the boy and my dad, slowly putting the pieces together. My whole life suddenly seemed as if it were about to collapse. Why did I ever think that this could work? My father had his own world, without me and my mum. I was stupid to have thought he would ever come back with me. My mom was right not to tell me about him. She knew he had his own family and that's why she never mentioned him. By now tears were rushing down my face like a waterfall. I looked back at my dad; by now two older looking teens had gathered by the door. One of them had dark hair which was mostly covered with a beanie and had a small star underneath his eye. The other one was taller and had dark long hair that just shoulders. I could see it perfectly clear now, the father and the three kids; the only thing missing was the mother. She was probably just at work. They made the perfect family, a family that had no place for me. It suddenly hit me; my place was back in the village with my mom. I took one last glance at Izumi and his family and started to back away.

"Mikan, please. It's not what it seems. Please let me explain," he said gently.

That made something inside of me snap. That was it, I wouldn't take it anymore.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? IS THIS WHY YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO BE THERE FOR ME?" I yelled, "DID YOU EVEN CARE IF MY MOM AND I WERE ALIVE OR NOT? ALL ALONG YOU WERE HERE, LIVING IN THIS PERFECT WORLD, PRETENDING WE NEVER EXISTED! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MY MOM AND I WENT THROUGH! SHE USED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND CRY WHEN SHE THOUGHT I WAS ASLEEP. SHE WAS ALWAYS HIDING HER FEELINGS FROM ME, ALWAYS PROTECTING ME. AND YOU WERE TOO SELFISH TO EVEN BOTHER"

By this time I was halfway to the gate, still facing my father. He had two drops of tears brushing his aged face. I fell to my knees, exhausted from my outburst, but I didn't stop talking.

"Couldn't you at least have called me once? Or maybe even sent an email? Did you know that every time I blew my birthday candles, I wished for only one thing; that you would be there? You never were, but that didn't matter; I still believed in you, that maybe someday you would come."

I had no energy left in me by the time I was finished. My dad was hugging me tightly with tears streaming down his face.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He kept on murmuring.

"It's too late now," I whispered.

I pushed him away and ran as fast as I could, without looking back. I collapsed when I knew I could run no more. I got out my cell phone and called the number I knew by heart. I listened to the ringing of the phone and waited until someone finally picked up.

"Hello? Mikan, is that you? Do you know how worried I have been? Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up! Please promise you will never do this again."

A small smile filled up my tear-stained face. "Mom, I'm okay now. I love you so much. You were right not to tell me about him. You were right about everything. I'm, I'm coming home."

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Tell me how you liked it and if I should continue or not. If you liked it, I will probably have a lot more chapters coming your way. If not, I will just keep it like this; a one shot. Sorry for all of those who were waiting for Natsume and the others. They will all be introduced in the other chapters.**

**Side Note: By the way, did figure you figure out who the 3 boys where? Comment to tell me your guesses.**

**Click Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**-FireAlice14789**


End file.
